


fall in love with your deep dark sin

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Series: Wächter der Dunkelheit [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Charmed (2018) Season 2, Charmed (2018) Season 2 Spoilers, Darklighters, Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: While in an alternate universe, Damon has been captured by a faction of humans who have discovered the existence of magical beings and are siphoning their magic, experimenting to learn how to control it and use magic for their own gain. They’re alsoverycurious as to how he’s different from the Darklighter under their control, who goes by the name Jimmy (and is the counterpart to the Vera-Vaughn Charmed Ones’ Whitelighter Harry Greenwood), with one of the scientists involved taking amuch more involvedinterest in Damon.
Series: Wächter der Dunkelheit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880272
Kudos: 2





	fall in love with your deep dark sin

**Author's Note:**

> This video is set in Damon's verse for the 2018 reboot on my RP blog. Specifically, it's set in the second season, where Damon— _a Darklighter from another universe_ —is more interested _than the Charmed Ones_ in finding out what's going on with magical creatures disappearing only for mutations of various demons to show up and attack. He's absolutely _Not Interested_ in the demon-witch politics of this universe, and he _really_ doesn't care about who wants to be the new Demon Overlord—let the demons figure that out for themselves. (He wouldn't mind vanquishing Abigael, though, because _gods_ is she annoying.)
> 
> As a result of Damon's poking around, he alerts the Faction to his presence and winds up being captured and held in one of their facilities while they interrogate and experiment on him once they find out he's a magical being. More, that he's another Darklighter—but he's sure as hell not going to tell them that he's from another universe.
> 
> (Also, look, there's that one female scientist who definitely had A Thing for Jimmy, so....)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "She is my Sin" by Nightwish  
> Programs used: Windows Movie Maker, Sony Vegas Pro 13.0
> 
> Clips used:  
> \- "Auf Kurs" music video  
> \- "Sex hat keine Macht" music video  
> \- "Träumst du?" music video  
> \- "Das letzte Streichholz" music video  
> \- "Gekreuzigt 2006" music video  
> \- "Unsere Rettung" live 2011 at Castle Rock, Mühlheim a.d Ruhr  
> \- "Brennende Liebe" music video


End file.
